Gundam Deathscythe Hell
How Gundam Deathscythe Hell joined the Tourney A reconstructed and updated version of the Gundam Deathscythe that was destroyed by OZ, the Deathscythe Hell is also better adapted for space combat. Like its predecessor, the Deathscythe Hell is a mobile suit that specializes in stealth and close combat. The new active cloak armor mounted on the shoulders not only improve the suit's defense when closed, but also allow the suit to go invisible. When opened, the active cloak can enhance the Gundam's mobility. Duo Maxwell's favorite strategies is to use the Gundam's enhanced hyper jammers and its invisibility to sneak close to enemy units and catch them unaware. This tactic is usually good for taking out at least one or two enemy units, after which Duo will shut off the invisibility allowing his Gundam to be seen. The active cloak armor also serve to improve the suit's mobility, as they can function as wings when opened. Deathscythe Hell's primary weapon is a beam scythe much like its predecessor. However, the new beam scythe has been upgraded from the original by adding a second beam scythe blade and a small rocket engine on the end. The second beam scythe gives the weapon a slightly greater reach, while the rocket engine increases the power of the swing, allowing Deathscythe Hell to cut through multiple enemy units with ease. The Deathscythe Hell's secondary weapon is a Buster Shield on the left arm which can launch from said arm to be used as a projectile weapon. The shield has two large metal blades that open just before launch to reveal a beam blade emitter within. Despite its upgrades, the Deathsycthe Hell lacks options for sustained ranged attacks. Although it retains the relatively weak head-mounted vulcans, the clavical-mounted machine guns featured in its original form were removed in order to allow room for the Active cloak. This leaves the Deathscythe Hell's Buster Shield as its only truly dependable ranged attack. In combat, Duo Maxwell uses the same fighting style while piloting Deathscythe Hell as he did the original, however there is one significant difference. Duo seems in some cases less concerned about dodging enemy attacks. This is probably because Deathscythe Hell is equipped with a set of very durable active cloak armor which are strong enough to block multiple attacks from the beam cannons utilized by the Virgo mobile dolls. The Mobile Dolls also lack human reasoning, and thus are unable to properly assess the situation when set against the Deathscythe Hell and its sensor-jamming ability. After the White Fang crisis, Duo prepares to decommission the Deathscythe Hell Gundam, when a new threat arises. The wizard Valtor threatens the Earth Sphere Alliance and the colonies. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Deathscythe Hell holds its Twin Beam Scythe forward. After the announcer calls its name Gundam Deathscythe Hell gives a rushing slash towards the camera as Duo Maxwell says "The God of Death is back from Hell!" Special Moves Shield Buster (Neutral) Throws an exploding projectile out of the Shield Buster. Releasing the attack is melee, while the explosion itself is a projectile. Soul Pricker (Side) Stabs its scythe forward and then throws the enemy up with a second hit. Curse Purify (Up) Gundam Deathscythe Hell jumps into the air swinging its scythe up. Mercy Typhoon (Down) Gundam Deathscythe Hell does a large 360-degree spin of the scythe, followed by a downward slash. Soul Cleanse (Hyper Smash) Gundam Deathscythe Hell does an incredibly deadly quick slash forward while Duo yells. Grim Deathscythe (Final Smash) Gundam Deathscythe Hell swings the Twin Beam Scythe down. If it hits, Duo says "All who see me, DIE!" then the Mobile Suit begins to slash the opponent sixteen times, then fires a Shield Buster at the enemy, before finishing with a dashing slash. Victory Animations #Gundam Deathscythe Hell does two diagonal slashes as Duo says "I prefer being the God of Death than the hero of a massacre." #Gundam Deathscythe Hell thrusts the Twin Beam Scythe then swings it above itself while Duo says "If you want to live, I suggest you don't make me mad!" #Gundam Deathscythe Hell raises the Twin Beam Scythe while Duo says "I'll keep fighting until the whole universe is filled with peace!" On-Screen Appearance Gundam Deathscythe Hell flies in and readies the Twin Beam Scythe then Duo says "So you want to take on the God of Death? Rookie!" Trivia *The Gundam Deathscythe Hell's rival is the wizard who strives to be the strongest wizard of all, Valtor. *Duo Maxwell shares his English voice actor with Suezo. *Duo Maxwell shares his Japanese voice actor with Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Mr. Edward Scissorhands, Gilbert, Tiger Tanaka, Scorpio Milo, Cavity Goon, Tsunami Shijo, Mr. Grouper, Iruka Umino, Kall-Su, Abyssion, Yurimaru and Goh Hinogami. *Duo Maxwell shares his French voice actor with Genki Sakura, Kai Shiden (in Guncannon), Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau, and in all his Mobile Suits), Anubis Chaca, Tyler "Ty" Archer, Derek, Moera Fatima (in Ideon), Dyna Blue, Skull Bozu and Boom Boom. *Duo Maxwell shares his German voice actor with Revolver Ocelot, Planetman, Arbok and Mr. (Sturmbannführer in Japan) Ryan. *Duo Maxwell shares his Arabic voice actor with Karasu, Soren, Dhalsim, Chojuro, Wamuu, Pinsir, Jo "Joe" Yabuki and Turles. *Duo Maxwell shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Henry Cooldown. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters